The present invention relates to a combination table, workbench and climbing toy and particularly is concerned with such an apparatus which may be readily converted to any one of the uses for which it is adapted.
The prior art relating to convertible tables and the like is typified by foldable tables and display devices adapted to be knocked down for storage purposes. Tables employing partition-like elements somewhat similar to those of the present invention are also found in the art relating to ornamental tables. U.S. Pats. Nos. 245,540; 1,800,685; 2,689,050; 3,850,189; 3,685,664; and 3,731,639 are representative of the art in both of these categories. Somewhat significant prior art is also found in the prior patents on stools and the like, as may be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,189.
Although the abovementioned prior art bears certain similarities to the table of the present invention, it is totally lacking of any suggestion of the simple and rugged construction which facilitates the table's use as a children's table, workbench or climbing toy. It is also lacking of the self-locking joints of the invention which facilitates the components thereof for secure interengagement and ready disengagement.